Travesuras de amor
by Amelie Akiyama
Summary: Cuadros aislados y no tan aislados de las picardías que ella comete para volverlo loco. Gracias, Ruki Ballack! Para ti el primer capítulo. Espero no haberte defraudado.


~Travesuras de amor~

* * *

**#1 Beso arrinconado**

Se acerca, se acerca, se acerca… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ¿otro más? Me arrincona contra la pared… ¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué hago? Es decir…, no es que no me guste… quiero aclararlo. Es sólo que… no sé. No sé si esté lista para esto.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rika? ¿No tienes a dónde moverte? ¡Te dije que te pillaría y no podrías escapar de mí!- se jactó el moreno viéndome a los ojos con alegría, mientras acercaba lentamente sus labios a los míos.

- No creas que has vencido Akiyama… mira que el que ríe último, ríe mejor. Además…- añadí con ironía y sorna - ... nunca me has ganado en nada…

- Sabes que eso no es cierto… y no lo digo sólo por el torneo de cartas…

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué lo dices?

- Estoy por ganarte este torneo de pared… y el torneo de la sábana espera por mi triunfo también… admítelo, Rika…- musitó, antes de plasmar un suave beso sobre mis labios – No puedes contra mí…

- ¡¿Sábanas?! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Eres un degenerado! – grité sobresaltada, corriéndolo con cierta brusquedad - ¡Tengo sólo trece años!

- ¿Trece años? Rika… ¡Tienes dieciséis años, no trece! Y parecieras tener veinticuatro…- siguió, apretándome con su cadera.

- Ni me tientas… no lo intentes, Akiyama… No me vencerás así de fácil…- reté, sonriendo ligeramente, mientras me amoldaba a su cuerpo.

- No creo que _no_ estés sumamente turbada por estar tan y tan cerca de mí, pequeña. Eres dura, ruda, pero humana…- agregó, mientras daba ligeros toques a mi boca con la suya.

- Ni lo sueñes…

- ¿No?

Me tomó por sorpresa en un beso. Brusco, violento… ¿apasionado? Vaya. Quedé anonadada. Correspondí por instinto, y por deseo, claro está. ¡Qué bien besaba! ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo me negué durante tanto tiempo?

Las palabras que mi abuela solía repetirme en su afán de desprestigiar a Ryo por los celos que le tenía surgieron en mi mente. _"Sexo, Rika. Eso es lo único que quieren los hombres. No te dejes embaucar. Hasta los ojos claros más inocentes andan en busca de esa cosa". _

Y no era que yo pensara como ella… no, claro que no. Se me ocurre que el sexo y Ryo, y mejor aún, el sexo con Ryo debe ser una de las cosas más maravillosas… _"¡Vaya, hasta me dieron ganas!", _me dije para mis adentros, separando al joven con cierta brusquedad.

- Eres mala, eh…

- Soy… soy muy mala. Aléjate, Ryo. Por favor…

- ¿Ryo? ¿Me has llamado por mi nombre, Rika? Disculpa la emoción, es que no sueles hacerlo...- añadió sobresaltado y feliz, viéndome, absolutamente sonrojado.

- Mmmhhhh… fue un error de la grabación…- respondí, con malicia, atendiendo a su expresión de disgusto – Ryo…- añadí de manera casi inaudible.

- ¿Tan mala eres? Repítelo y te juro que… no sé… te beso los pies…

- Mmmmhhh… Espera…

- ¿Qué?

El replay del beso fue algo que nos dejó satisfechos a ambos. Por eso nos separamos alegres, y él no supo qué replicar.

- ¿Te gustó, Ryo?- inquirí, viéndolo con picardía.

- Me gustó Rika. Además… tengo que admitirlo… No habría salido tan victorioso si no fuera por tu ayuda…

- Te amo, Ryo.

- ¿Me amas?

El joven quedó petrificado y boquiabierto. No esperaba esas palabras de mi parte, y de la manera en que las dije.

Aproveché su distracción para librarme de él.

- ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó agitado, recostando su cabeza contra la pared.

- Bueno… no en realidad…

- ¿No?

- ¿No me dijiste que tendríamos un duelo de sábanas? Pienso ganártelo yo. Es todo – respondí altanera, entrando lentamente a su habitación.

- ¿Y los muchachos?

- No vendrán. Les dije que suspendimos…

- Entonces escóndete porque sufrirás lo que nunca, Rika Nonaka – amenazó sonriendo, mientras me seguía lentamente.

- Ven por mí…- dije yo, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

- Rika… ábreme…. ¿Por qué siempre lo mismo contigo?- se quejó, mientras yo en el interior del dormitorio pensaba en la próxima travesura de amor con que hacerlo enloquecer.

* * *

Hola! En realidad, no creo que sea la mejor de mis historias ni mucho menos. Fue un flash de inspiración que me dio, sumado a la pena de no publicar nada en días. Espero no defraudar a nadie con los menudos resultados. Ésta fue el primer "cuadro" de la historia. Publicaré algunos más en la brevedad, dependiendo de la aceptación que tengan. Saludos a todos!!!


End file.
